Garret Hauser
Garret Hauser ,is an corrupt and villanus nobleman from Gilneas as beeing one of the eastern lords of the land.Garret lives in the Eastern Kingdoms affiliated to the house of nobles and the Alliance to the eyes of the public ,but infact he has secretly joined the Defias Brotherhood in order to overthrow King Varian and end his Hight war taxes and strict laws that has ruined his iligal buissnes of contrabanding weapons,wine and tabbaco in the black market.He now sees the Defias's rebelion as an oportunity to increase his vast wealth and influence by joining Its athoritary regim. Recently,he was forced to be on hding along wiht his followers afther the collapse of the republic,he now make preparations fo set sail back to his homeland in Gilneas but unkown to him,he would become what he has always beeign from the inside.he along with his crew would join the Gilneas Liberation Front giving them all their aid and support,he would slowly start to turn from a villan to a hero. Appereance He is a young man of 25 years old with black short hair and blue eyes,he is always wearing a black tuxedo with a big hat ass a casual outfit while he is in alliance territory appearing to be a normal noble however he has also beeing seen using a withe elegant shirt and glasess or a monocle on his eyes,a large black cape,he always has 2 hidden blades on both arms that woudl come out as claws If he needs to fight as well as a hidden pistol on his left boot. When he battles the Alliance or If he is on field mission for the Defias,He would wear a red leather armor made of dragon hide decorated with the DDR symbol carring 2 battel blades and a rifle or shotgun,he would also wear a red cape and a DDR bandana in order to cover his identity and aovid been recognized,he would also carry Lucy and Matilda( his 2 hand guns) on his belt full of amunition but he would keep his hidden gun on his left boot. After beegin affected by the curse of worgen,he was able to turn into a tall,muscular and agile worgen wiht black skin and lon hair with a vicious nature,he would start to use an ear ring aswell. Personality Garret is very arrogant while in front of others,specialy infront of comon people,he likesto get drunk and shoot at the air just for fun,he enjoys to be bossing all the people around and be surrounded by private guards.He would help others only If he sees that It will benefit him in some way and will do field work only If Its nessesary.His weakness are ladies as he always tries to flirt with woman of top sociaty,most reacently Marie Von gruber.He dosent like to reacive orders from anyone save from the Furher because his respects him alot and likes his totalitary regime that opress the comon people because he bealives that comon people are not better than slaves and are uncivilized,brutes and smell bad,almsot like a sub race. Beaginings Garret was the eldest son of Mr and Mrs Hauser ,one of the noble families of Gilneas ,his father was the owner of a small wine villa and a weapon facotry that supplied the kingdom wiht weapons for the army.Garret along wiht his younger brother Logan reacived private education and Garret was always having higth grades always beeing prised like a genius,soon he became his father's favorite and he hired Mr Froy,a man who was a retired si7 agent who trained Garret on fithing skills for self defense and even some assasination skills.Whe the second war started,weapons were on hight demand and Mr Hauser was ganing many eranings for this,however he was also raiseng the worker's salary,something that Garret didn't enjoied as the thought that the new claims you should be for them only instead of sharing It with the workers and pesants,his fahter disagreed as he thought that It was part of beeing honorable and helpfull during har times,this created a tense discussion wicht ruined their reletionship forever,after that day Mr Hauser swicthed his attention to his younger son Logan,he was not a genius like his brother but he was very kind with and more calm. Betrayal Now that they were more distant,Garret feared that he would not be able to claim his fahter's fortune.One day Garret asked the families mayordome Jarvis about his father's last will and he said that he had no idea,the same night he intered his fahter's studio and was able to find It and read It,he was shoked in horror after reading It,he felt betrayed by all his family and soon decided to make his move to avoid been casted aside once his father died.He carefully studied his father'schedule and soon found that the only time of the day that he was not with bodyguards was when he was coming back home from his office but he planed to get rid of Logan first to prevent any change.Logan was sleeping on his bed on the mansion on a night when both of his parents were traveling,only Jarvis and Garret where there as well,when Jarvis was sleeping,Garret used the chance to sneak around the roof using his traning tha the reacived from Froy,he got inside Logan's room and killed him witha grim smile on his face with a knife and buried the body.When Jarvis woke up and asked where was Logan,Garret told him that he went to the town and that he would return soon,Jarvis bealived him and jsut told him to make sure that he return in time for his parent's arrival.Garret decided to hire some mercenaries to help him kill his fahter's bodyguards on an ambush when he came back hom,the mercenaries killed the bodyguards using guns,Mr and Mrs Hauser were tided up and Garret showed himself to them and killed them in cold blood with a pistol,he was smilling as their blood spilled on him.with no other rivals ,he was able to claim the fortune,Jarvis suspected about him but he knew that he could die If he tried to speak and the he was spared by him only because he could be usefull to him wich make Jarvis to be very loyal to Garret,son young Garret took over the factory and allthe other properties of his family for himself. Flight From Gilneas Hauser's industries continued to manofacture fire arm's and other weapons for the rest of the thrid war but just as Garret took control and lowered the salaries of his workers,the war was over and many started to seek job elsewhere and drowing the fire arms demand on Gilneas.Garret was forced to dow size his factory and be relegated to sell weapons to hunters.He decided that he was not going to staty there anymore after hearing the the king planned to seal the kingdom from the rest of the world.Garret his father's frigate along with some servants and some savings and set sail to the great sea before the Kingdom started their isolation policy,he left his trusted mayordome Jarvis in charge of his manor,vineyards and factory telling him to wait for his return. Financial Faiulire After leaving his beloved home of Gilneas,Garret ,now a young entreprenuer, arrived to Boty Bay to star a buisness relation wiht the goblin cartels there.He decided to opne a fire arm's facotry to sell the weapons in the black scines he bealived that It would make him more rich than ever.However,goblin equipment as not as the same quality as Gilnean and to get worst,the golbin workers were too greedy to accept his policy of low salaries and they started a strike followed by the creation of a sindicate.The workers were making riots and destroyed most of the factory and Garret was forced to sell It to theVenture Company to recover some of his investment,from there on he would be more carefull with and decided to leave to Stormwind ,the land of opportunities. Arms Dealer After arrving to the city,he soon joined the house of nobles and started his wo buisness ,he bought an ol tavern to have a place to secretly craft the weapons as well as drwarven forges of good quiality and hired workers,he got an assitant named cnonham and a lawyer as well as several mercs to be his bodyguards.Atfirst he started to gain nice intcome scines the kign was missing and the authorites did less inspections and were easy to bride as well as having lasw that were very flexible in the matter.Garret started to become quiet rich but things changed with the reurn of King Varian. Soon ,guards were not able to be brided,boats were now beeing inspected and the laws where very strict as ever.Some of Garret's men who were on the boats with the cargo started to be arrested but Garret was never arrested because he was very cleaver to use the nickname of Mr H and use is lawyer as his mouthpiece.He realized that he had to do somethign before he was caught now that his buisness wa sin ruin,he soon heard word of the rebel nation of Westfall called The defias republic.He decided to size with them bealiving that If they ever took over Stormwind,they would allow him to do whatever he wants,he aporached to Generla Lou and Be-friend him as well as Commander Nicodemus and even the Furhrer Himself. The Republic saw in Garret a way to spy the city because of his status as noble and conections wiht the house of nobles and other authorities.For thisr eassons, he became the only menber of the republic who never reacived the Cog mark on his arm.Garret gave them valuable information and even get too far by getting ajob in the tresurery on the city to steal some of their money fromtaxes to fund the Republic's marchine,all of this in exchange for a safe haven in Westfall ,law inmmunity and privilegies.Garret enjoyed their tyranic politics for the comon people.After Garret's crime was discovered,he killed his lawyer and framed his assitant and fled to the savety of Westfall on his personal carrige escorted by his bodyguards. Defias's Comissair After starting his new life in Westfall,he started to desing more wepaons for the Republic and even joined thier Notrhrend campaing,The furher saw pontential in him becaouse of his ambitious and cruel atitude towards the comon people and made him the leader of the Stasi,the republics secret policy in charge of control and kill any traitors and deserters regardless of their rank.Garret enjoyed torture and kill any traitor and deserter on Westfall and serving as the Furher's loyal enforcer of law.Despite his job of having to keep an eye of each of the High command,he befriend Generla Lou and Nicodemus who would share his very same ideals with him.Garret was a good friend of Nicodemus and acompany him on his carrige to Lakeshire to make negotiations with them to make them join the republic but failed. Garret used his wealth to buy a manor in Westfall for himself and his mercs as well as upgrade the stasi to become familiar with guerrilla and comando tactics,he started to develop new weapon desings like the reptition systme to allow the rifles of the republic to be reloaded and shoot faster than regular rifles.He along with severla reichguard and stasi agents acompany the Furher's invasion force to conquer Lakeshire where he along with General Nicodemus foguht their milita under Kulthar Woods with support form Kul'tiras,Garret moved behind the hill and the trees and strted to wipe the all with rifles and grnades while beeing hidden nearby,he went so far by shooting Kulthar with a single silver bullet preapeared for him specially as he represented what Garret hated most but he survived and Garret was forced to escape by throwing himself to the river to avoid cpature like Nicodemus and his own men.He was able toe scape the battlefield down the river and return to Westfall with safety. Downfall of the Republic After their defeat in Westfall,the nation started to be in open upsurping as they had lsot faith in their leader,Garret started an regime of terror with the Stasi and mercenaries under him to end the ritos and restore peace by force while the furhre was missing and Generla Lou was forced to be the acting leader fo the nation,during this hard time,Garret meet the exentric engineer Irving who argue with Garret multiple times,the of them foguht and blackmailed each other and Garret secretly desired to kill him If he could and to his annoiynece he was named chief engineer of the engineer deparment of the nation.Garret tried to impress the Highcomand by designing a very monstrous weapon of mass destruction of his own.He gave them the blue prints of a railwaygun Called "Bertha" an big and amassing canon that for Garret was the answer to conquer Lakeshire once and for all and Irving was in charge of Its contruction,Garret tended to bother him knowing him that Irving would die If he was out of scheduale but he succeded. With the mighty Bertha operational and ready,Nicodemus was promoted to Brigade General and prepeared an invading force to crush the goblins at the south who left the republic.He choose several people fo the republic to join his force along with Garret who requested to test Bertha with the goblins however,the people started a riot under Vanclef's daughter and in severla days the republic collapsed,many of the high command were forced to be on hiding,Garret had already anticpated this,he ordered his loyal stasi agents to size control over Bertha as part of some secret orders of his own in case of their dowfall.He confiscated ammounts of ammo and guns as well as supplies and sent them to his persoanl frigate docked near Moonbook,he planned to escpae along with several of his loyalist aboard the ship taking Bertha with them in the same manner that General Nicodemus planned to transport It by sea,Garret and his crew escaped during the chaos that followed the dowfall of the republic to be on hiding in Boty Bay. Life as Fugitive Garret ,now deperate to remain free and on hiding,was forced to join the Venture Company and work with severla goblin cartels,offering to fund their poryects such as an oildfield in the jungle in exchnage fro protection and manteinace of Bertha wich was now his most priced possesion,he was force dto rely on mercenaries to guard his price ,he would occationaly be around a tarven and the port's streets selling guns stolen from Westfall.His live as a fugitve had made paranoid even from his onw men. Missing the old Times Soon mantaning the rail cannon started to became too expensive for Garret to mantain and he decided to destryo It wiht explosives,after afew days of beeing in hidding with the Venture Co. in the jungle,breaking news from Westfall reached his ears.The civil war in Westfall ended with Vannesa Vanclef taking over the republic with her revolution of free people and forced Vongruber to submit to her and serve her as her General.Garret decided to return and rejoin the republic only to find the leader that he respected as amere general, his best friend General Nicodemus as a baggant and them reduced to a mere soldier in the new republic.Garretdidnt feel confortable about the new goverment and aproached to her to ask about his rank and position in the new goverment aswell as his privilegies and job in the republic wich Vanclef revocated and ordered him to do manual labor as a mere pesant.Garret was ennraged by all this chnages but keept hismelf quiet and decided to "play nice for now" because she showed him what she wanted to do with any traitors or anyone whodared to mess up the comon people like Garret.Because of his new status in the republic,Garret was forced to see how his savings started to run low,he secretly desired to see Vongruber in power once again. My Fang and Claws After his growing disillusion of the DDR’s new leader who revocated his “special privileges” Garret decided to be off for a while and return to Gilneas to relax and recover some money from his savings there as he was running out of money, he took his small frigate called “The Stormchild” and set sailed with a crew of mercs hired from Balian to head to Gilneas believing that Its homeland was unchanged and only Marie Vongruber and Nicodemus knew where he was really going,Garret told them that he might bring them some suvenires when he returns. It was a night at the coast of Gilneas and a small frigate could be seen approaching, the men or dock were busy making sure to be silent as possible and without lights as they had spotted forsaken ships patrolling the coastline ,the men were nervous on deck trying to approach safely sneaking around the coast. Once they landed, one of them went down deck where his boss was reading a book and let him knew that they arrived to the destination, the man on fancy and elegant suit and big hat was Garret Hauser a noble and arms dealer from the republic and now he was returning home for his own motives. He felt a bit of nostalgic as he was on the same dock when he left his homeland to find fortune elsewhere, when he stood again on Gilnean soil, he remembered his trustworthy majordome Jarvis saying him farewell the day that he left and that he gave him a golden earring as It was his birthday, he ordered his crew of 35 mercs to get ready. Garret and all his crew exited the ship and started to march silently at sunset armed with rifles and shotguns, they walked in 2 columns and Garret was in the middle, he instructed them to head to the north where is families’ manor was located, Garret hoped to see his loyal mayordome and collect his savings that he left there with him. The group was almost there until one of them stopped and told the others to hide behind some nearby trees as he Stopped a forsaken patrol of 4 soldiers just outside of the manor walking around. Garret was shocked to see his manor abandoned ,ruined and unguarded, he became enraged, he took the rifle of one of his men and aimed to the head of one of the forsaken with the scope and he fired his rifle killing him with a head shoot,he soon killed another one because of the repletion system of the gun that was designed by him, the 2 remaining forsaken started to shoot curses to the air and started to look around confused until all men fired at will at once and killed them. Garret ordered to burn their bodies and to spread outside and inside the manor and seek anyone while Garret entered to his ruined house with 4 guards heading to his personal studio, the men started to walk around and investigate inside the apparently abandoned manor, Garret started to grew more nostalgic after seeing his own home he yelled for his mayordome as he was walking around with his guards until one of his men told him via the comlink “We are under attack, repeat we are being attacked by..Grgahahh!!help!! Garret remained calm believing that It was just some forsaken and he ordered to press one while he sent 2 of his escorts to go and investigate “Damm this forsaken for creating a mess in my house, you 2! Go and take care of It, all of you stay sharp and be wary If you see Jarvis, I’m not paying you to die so quickly!!” He continued until he finally reached his office still wondering why Jarvis and the rest of his employees were not there, he quickly opened the secret door of the wall to open the security box, he started to insert the combination to open It while suddenly the comlink started to be swarmed by his men crying for aid as they started to be attacked all over the place by unknown creatures and getting injured heavily by them. Garret knew that he has to rush and quickly opened to see all his money safe inside, he took only part of the gold coins there and sealed It again but suddenly he heard a something moving above them. Garret grew in panic and ordered them to shoot, his guards fired a barrage of bullets and all remained silent, Garret felt alleviated until 2 pairs of big arms with claws emerged from above the ruined roof main of wood and pulled his 2 guards from their heads and pulled them, Garret started to ran away with his prize as he heard the criyings and peals from his men who were bleeding heavily or lied dead. “Boss,they are too many!! They are beast!! we cant—ahrhg...my leg..grhaha!!” Garret ran fast to the exit where 2 of his men were lying dead until a massive creature exited by breaking through the window above the exit, It was a big worgen of white skin w and started to chase Garret, Garret took the shotgun of one of the dead bodies and started to shoot at the creature but It was able to dodge all bullets by moving around the trees and then he hide around the tress looking at his prey. Garret ran scared leaving the empty shotgun behind and started to cry for help from his radio, he saw an abandoned carriage nearby and entered It thinking that the beats would not be able to find him there, once inside his breathing was faster as he tried to calm down believing that he would be save inside, until the creature ran from behind and jumped to land on the roof of the carriage and easily broke It with his claws, the big creature tried to bite garret on the neck but Garret used his arm to block his face and was bitten on his arm and quickly took out a revolver and fired and the creatures head killing It at last, Garret started to bleed and tried to badge his injured arm with his cape and was shocked to see that the creature was in fact his own mayordome Jarvis as he was still caring the gold earring with his name and his master gave him on his last birthday. Garret started to walk but started to feel pain around his body and fainted only to rise up now transformed into a big muscular worgen with black skin, the now-worgen Garret was a monstrosity compared to Jarvis in his worgen form, Garret howled around and Jarvis’s pack of feral worgen who were in fact Garret’s employees transformed in worgen by the cruse and some of Garrets crew who were also affected, they gathered around Garret and recognized him as the alpha of the pack as he killed the past alpha worgen which was Jarvis. Garret and his pack of feral worgen started to run free around the land with the sole intention to slain any non-worgen creature that they may encounter, the pack started to aproach to Duskheaven until they were captured by King Genn and his worgne hunters who started to capture some feral worgen to make them sane. When Garret regained sense, he yelled at Genn demoing to know why he was in a cage, Garret suddenly noticed that his voice was different and Genn gave him a mirror so he can notice his current condition, Garret was enraged and demanded to know why or how he became a monster .Genn told him to calm down and the 2 started a large conversation about the situation of Gilneas and Garret’s sudden return to Gilnean soil as Genn's father knew the Hauser family. "What..just happened?! ..wait thats my voice.?!..you! I demand to know what tha hell going on here!! why I'm in a cage like an animal?!! what have you done to me and all of my pals?!!" After a few moments of conversation ,King Genn concluded that Garret could not be trusted because of his past crimes and should be in jail for that and for leaving his nation for his selfish goals but with the Forsaken invading the nation, they would need all the help that they could get and offered Garret a chance to redeem himself and repay what he did in his past, he proposed him to set him free and his pack in exchange to help in the fight for Gilneas telling him that as a fellow gilnean ,he had the obligation to stand for his motherland in times of need. Garret agreed to Genn’s proposal as he owned him for the help to regain his sanity and claimed that he didn’t like to own something to anyone and asked him to help him become human again in exchange for his help and the aid of his pack which Genn agreed, Genn just noticed that Garret had a small portion of good inside of him which was starting to grow because he noted that he missed Gilneas and was still pride of his nation. After that day, Garret started to wear Jarvis earring in his memory and agreed to lead his pack to aid King Genn telling that he was his dog just for now. Republic's Secret Weapon After the fiasco of the republic on Lakshire,Garret decided to mend their msitakes and impress the highcommand by designing the most powerfull weapon ever build by mankind,a gigant railway cannon nicknamed Bertha because in his own words ,nothing was as bad as an angry woman.The construction was approved by the furhre and Irving was in charge of Its construction,the weapon was too heavy that It was to be pulled by 2 sige tanks that were combined as one making It mobile and be reayd to be deployed elsewhere,materials came from the house of Luxon who gave vas supplies of mithril.Irving and Garret claimed that the weapon was too powerull that could destroy a bulding in a single shoot and that Stormwind would crumble in fear before his .It was originally intended to be tested in the jungle aganist the ogblins of the Venture Company before beeing used aganist Stormwind.During the chaos that followed the collapse of the republic,Garret and his loyalist of the Stasi along wiht his mercs stole the mighty weapon for their own and escaped with It to the south as for Garret It was always his.Currently the mighty wepaon is hidden in an oildfield of the Venture Company who now has Garret as Its investor in exchnage for their cooperation.Garret would send the weapon to Gilneas by ship after joining the Liberation front and It will be finally used agansit the Horde. Statics -4 medium size gathling turrets (2 on each side) -2 unified sige tanks to pull It -20 people as crew -Capacity for all kind of rounds. Goals -Be the richest person in the world. -Have his own town and made the people work for him in slave quality. -Overthrow Varian and end his hight taxes and strict laws. -Learn how to regain human form -Free Gilneas from the Forsaken -Complete his fire arms colection. -Destroy and ruin the comon people for the noble's favor. -Steal all the drawrfs's beer for himself. -Create and desing the deadliest weapons in the world. -Expand his industrial buisness and interests. Theme song Let Go-red-http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rtoq-nwapik Trivia -He is winglly to work with any type of person or race as long as they serve his interests. -His hoobies are getting druk,collect alchoholic drinks and guns for his collection. -He dosen't really give a dam for anybody but himself,even for the ones who serve him. -Despite been a fancy noble,he enjoys killing people and do field work by himself. Category:Characters